No hay tiempo
by xMayOli
Summary: Kyoya Hibari un vampiro se enamora de una castaña simpática llamada Haru, El se encargara de proteger a la castaña mientras los años pasen y encontrara el momento adecuado para acercare a ella, sin embargo el estar con ella le traerán problemas a ambos... mal summary lo se ; ; pasen y lean n n


Se que debería actualizar mis otros fic, pero esto se me vino a la mente :3 que es basado en un libro que leí hace tiempo llamado No hay tiempo, que trata de un vampiro entonces recordé a Hibarin 3 (Monster Tamer Tsuna) espero les sea de su agrado ;^;

* * *

Tenia unos 5 años cuando la vi por primera vez, en un parque de aquella ciudad llamada Namimori, la cual siempre me ha parecido tranquila, a una pequeña niñita castaña inocente con una enorme energía a pesar de su edad, recuerdo perfectamente ese día no pude dejar de observarla y ver lo bella que era, aun para un ser como yo a pesar de mis ojos muertos y de mi sombrío e inexpresivo rostro se acerco a mi y me brindo una tierna sonrisa sin ningún temor de mi, los niños de su edad o incluso mayores corren al verme, pero ella no, ella era diferente.

-Hola Me llamo Haru Miura, Tengo 5 años, y tu, Que haces tan sólito? me pregunto la niña

Cierto había olvidado que hace unas horas me había separado de mi molesto amigo un chico rubio demasiado torpe llamado Dino Cavallone, que a estado conmigo desde que sucedió mi desgracia, a ese herviboro le debo demasiado, si no fuera por yo estaría muerto, aunque no se cual es la diferencia en el estado que me encuentro.

-Kyoya Hibari, no me gustan las multitudes- le conteste muy apenas no estoy acostumbrado a charlar con infantes

-Hahi quiere ser amigo de Haru'desu? me pregunto la castaña

Mire sorprendido a aquella niña su forma de hablar en tercera persona la hacia ver mas tierna de lo que era ademas ese gritillo me causaba cierta risa, preguntarme querer ser amigo de ella me dejo ponsando, hace demasiado tiempo que no tenia un amigo, aparte de aquel idiota Haneuma que siempre me molestaba, mire fijamente a la pequeña la cual me mostraba un sonrisa incluso mas boba que Dino, me agache un poco a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Pequeña no debes hablar con extraños, aparte no te doy miedo?-

Le pregunte con curiosidad, ella solo se acerco a mi con un sonrojo y abriendo los ojos, creo que le sorprendió.

-No! Hibari'san es buena persona desu! el no da miedo!- me grito sonrojada

Buena persona, a decir verdad no lo soy, soy un ser que da temor, la gente corre al verme, un Vampiro, un Vampiro que mata a inocentes para saciar su sed de sangre, un vampiro que no tiene ningún tipo de sentimientos, sin embargo la pequeña me dice que soy buena persona, creo que esta mal.

-Haru, seré tu amigo, pero promete que tendrás cuidado con la gente que se te cruce-

-Si! Tendré cuidado Hibari'san, ahora eres mi amigo desu!- me dio un abrazo con sus pequeñitas manos, se miraba muy emocionada

Mi Celular vibraba en mi bolsillo, lo tome para verificar quien llamaba, ese torpe Haneuma que quedra esta vez, no puede dejarme tranquilo un dia entero, en fin tuve que contestar para saber que quería.

-Haha Hola Kyoya- esa molesta risa

-Hnn- bufe un poco irritado

-Haha me podrías ayudar, es que me perdí de nuevo-

-Es que eres estúpido Haneuma, siempre terminas perdiéndote- algún día me vengare

-Moou, Kyoya no me regañes solo ayúdame que se hace de noche- me chillo Dino

Mire hacia el cielo que anochecía, el sol se estaba ocultando y las estrellas comenzaban a salir, solté un poco de aire y seguí hablando

-Donde estas?

-No lo se! pero hay un gran puente-

-Voy para allá- colgué mi celular y lo guarde en mi pantalón

La pequeña solo se reía de nuestra conversación de repente una voz de una señora llamo nuestra atención llamaba a Haru, tal vez era su Madre y ya era hora de regresar a casa,

-Bye bye Hibari'san! Haru se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, me quede congelado por asi decirlo ante la acción de la pequeña, paso demasiado tiempo si que alguien me mostrara afecto, recuerdo que la ultima vez que alguien hizo eso, fue mi mama antes de ser asesinada por aquellos cazadores, me duele recordarlo.

-Adiós Haru- le sonríe un poco antes de que se fuera corriendo con su mama

Acto seguido me dispuse a buscar a aquel torpe herviboro para ir por nuestra victima de la noche...

Continuara...

* * *

Que les parecio? :D

espero les haya gustado n n

Hasta la proxima :33


End file.
